The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness
The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness is an independent film based on ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, created by Titus Studios. Production began in 2004 and ended in 2008. In the same year, it was released on YouTubeTitus Studios YouTube Channel as well as a separate DVD. A sequel to the film, called "The Sage of Darkness: Remnant of Shadows", is planned but to date, it has little to nothing to do with the Zelda universe. Synopsis - Starring - Dan Hogan Natalie Feldbusch Michael Stevenson Connor Osborn - Co-Starring - Blake Henderson Steve Hogan Nick Brys A classic tale of the Princess Zelda, the Hero of Time, and the Dark Lord, Ganon, is retold once again as never before. Darkness has fallen over Hyrule as a young descendent of the evil Ganondorf has seized control of the kingdom. In desperation, the princess must turn to a young farm boy named Link in order to take the kingdom back and restore balance to the world. But lurking in the shadows, a dark and mysterious figure has his own agenda, and he will stop at nothing to put a rest to the ancient legend. Winner of three Film Festival Awards, this epic tale of power, wisdom, and courage will transport you to a world unlike any other. (This synopsis is property of Titus Studios) Plot Prologue The film starts with the telling of the legend of the Cycle of Eternity, with the Skull Kid narrating. It shows Ganon assassinating the King of Hyrule with his sword and killing the Royal Guards as well. He spots a maiden who has witnessed the murder, but allows her to leave, believing that she is no threat. He then raises his arms, the Triforce appearing above him. The Skull Kid then declares: "In a world of darkness and fear, a hero would arise." It is then that Zelda arrives, accompanied by the Hero of Time and six Sages. The Hero duels Ganon and strikes him down, allowing the Sages to seal him away to the Sacred Realm. The narration ends with a Sage laying a book down on an altar and the Skull Kid declaring: "This ancient harmony between the dark one, the princess, and the Hero of Time, was a Cycle, repeating century after century at the edge of a knife. But what would happen if someone... evened the scales? As they say, those who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat it." The scene then cuts to a hallway where two Hyrulean guards stand. Two figures then come out of a door -- the Skull Kid, and Prince Ertegun of Gerudo Valley. As they pass by, Zelda, the descendant of the Zelda shown in the prologue, confronts Ertegun about the treaty the Gerudo Prince has given her father, the King (which is designed to give Ertegun the entire kingdom). Zelda suspects that Ertegun has bewitched the King and his royal council, which is the only reason they signed the treaty. Ertegun however, claims that they signed it of their own accord and that he only came forth with the treaty so that Gerudo Valley and Hyrule could ally to create a stronger military force. Zelda, knowing that Ertegun is a descendant of Ganon, is well aware of Ertegun's lust for power. Seeing through Ertegun's façade, she reminds him that he is indeed vulnerable. Link The story cuts to Link and his younger brother Kyrin, who live on a farm. They live alone, both of their parents having died prior to the movie. They wake to do chores (including chopping wood with a hatchet) and plan to go fishing later. Later, two of Ertegun's soldiers pass by, looking at Link threateningly. However, Link holds his ground, holding his hatchet in his hand and staring back. As the soldiers head toward Miss Malon's farm, Link explains to Kyrin that Ertegun has taken over half of the kingdom of Hyrule through the treaty with the king (the other half remains untouched due to Zelda refusing to sign. It is the Village Elder who suspects that Ertegun bewitched the council to gain their trust (which is obviously true). Meanwhile, Ertegun conspires with the Skull Kid (who serves as Ertegun's advisor and bodyguard) in an unknown place in Hyrule Castle, venting his frustration with Zelda, who still refuses to sign the treaty. The Skull Kid is impressed by Zelda's will, but doesn't seem surprised, stating she's known of Ertegun's plan to take over Hyrule all along. Though Ertegun suggests killing Zelda, the Skull Kid objects noting they need her for their plan do succeed, and points out the "third". One of Ertegun's soldiers approaches, stating that he and his men have lost their supplies to a thief. Ertegun, his frustration only increasing, orders the nervous soldier to get some more and go back to the village where he was posted. The Skull Kid then suggests that Ertegun go to the village himself to "regain some credibility", an idea to which Ertegun gleefully accepts. Later, Link and Kyrin go fishing, where they speak of the deaths of their parents and what it's been like enduring life as farm boys and orphans. Here, it is learned that their mother died from illness and their father died serving as a soldier in battle. Link blames his death on a loss of passion caused by the death of his wife. It was this that lead them to living on their farm alone, with only the Village Elder to aid them raise it. Though Link modestly believes that it was only because of the Village Elder that they are able to survive, Kyrin also gives graditude to Link, stating that it took a lot of courage to raise the farm alone. On their way home (after they failed to catch anything), the two brothers come across Malon's farm. Link discovers her being pushed for a fine by Ertegun, who seeks to compensate for the supplies stolen earlier. Link, realizing that it was Kyrin who took the food, angrily heads home with his younger brother. At night, they are approached by Ertegun and his a guard of his nicknamed "Lumpy". Link refuses to pay the fine at first, but realizes he has no choice when Ertegun threatens to burn the farm down otherwise. Paying the fine of 140 Rupees, Link ponders on how he what he should do, now that most of their money has now been spent on the fine. Meanwhile, the same guard who came to Ertegun earlier, encounters the Skull Kid, having been ordered to face him as punishment for losing the supplies. He arrogantly charges, but is held back when the Skull Kid draws his whip and brutally attacks. Rise of a Hero At Hyrule Castle, Ertegun shows Zelda the results of his actions at Link's village, while Zelda has a premonition of a farm boy. Not knowing what it means, Zelda still refuses to Ertegun's treaty, knowing that Ertegun will abuse the people of Hyrule either way. During this conversation, Ertegun reveals the farm boy, Link, the "only one with the courage to stand up to him". These words spark Zelda's mind, and she realizes what her premonition meant. Meanwhile, Link grabs his father's uniform (the green uniform worn in the games), heading to Hyrule Castle to demand his the rupees that Ertegun took through extortion. After long traveling, the boy reaches the castle. Meanwhile, Skull Kid and Ertegun meet once again, Skull Kid having apparently returned from fighting the guard, obviously having won and conducted some "business". Ertegun remains ever frustrated at his inability to manipulate Zelda. Skull Kid mocks the frustrated prince, and suggests one final option: marriage to Princess Zelda. As Link enters the castle after persuading the gatekeeper to let him through, Link is blindfolded by Aaron, one of the Royal Guards and the few soldiers still loyal to the king, and is brought before Princess Zelda. Zelda tells him of the "Legend of Zelda", of how the universe was created by the power of the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. While Nayru and Farore wanted their creation to govern itself, Din wished to rule with an iron fist, and sought out a man from the Gerudo Desert named Ganon to aid. Din attempted to give the Triforce to Ganon, but failed. Instead, the Triforce of Power was granted to Ganon, Wisdom to the princess of Hyrule, and Courage to a farm-boy. The princess and the hero succeeded in defeating Ganon, but could only seal him away for a millennia at the greatest due to his immortality and his death meaning the unbalance of the Triforce and the destruction of the world. Every millennia, Ganon would be freed to do battle with the hero and the princess again, and the Cycle of Eternity would continue. With this, Zelda reveals that Link himself is the Hero of Time and suspects that Ertegun, Ganon's descendant, intends to resurrect his dark ancestor to aid in his rise to power. Link, confused, realizes that what Zelda says is true when he realizes that both he and the latter possess the Triforce. Sensing that Ertegun is on his way, Zelda casts a spell that makes him transparent in order to escape the castle, promising that the gatekeeper will compensate him for the money taken earlier. Link receives his rupees from the gatekeeper and heads back to his farm. Link hands Kyrin the rupee pouch, but refuses to speak the truth about what Zelda told him, instead claiming that she found a warrior who could defeat Ertegun. Later, Link encounters two of Ertegun's men. One of them is secretly a Royal Guard, who reveals that Zelda has been forced to wed Ertegun and gives him a letter. Link reads it in the night when Kyrin is asleep, but burns it, still unsure of whether he'll succeed or fail. Eventually, unable to cope with letting Zelda being left in Ertegun's clutches. Asking for the Village Elder to take care of Kyrin while he's gone (the elder hinting he knows of the Cycle of Eternity) and heads to Hyrule Castle. Ertegun's Rise and Kyrin's Death After Ertegun's marriage to Zelda, the princess goes to the ruins of the Temple of Time. Link arrives, only to discover that he's too late. Realizing that there may be no chance to stop Ertegun now that he's part of the royal family, Zelda begins to blame herself for what has occured. Meanwhile, Ertegun releases the king of Hyrule from his spell. Free from Ertegun's control, the king tries to have the Gerudian prince executed, but the guards who now serve Ertegun turn on the king, allowing Ertegun to kill him with no resistance. After learning that the king is dead, Zelda realizes that Ertegun is now headed to Link's village to kill Kyrin. Receiving a sword from the gatekeeper, Link rushes to save his brother's life. However, Ertegun arrives first with four bodyguardss, striking down Kyrin with a blast of purple fire. In a rage, Link kills Ertegun's four guards, but is fatally wounded by Ertegun. However, the gatekeeper, later revealed to be named Davik, finds Link and nurses him back to health. Davik reveals that Ertegun is now king and Kyrin is dead. Distressed by Kyrin's death, Link refuses to listen to what Davik says until the latter reveals that he had lost his sister when she was poisoned by Ganon's soldiers long ago, therefore earning Link's sympathy. Davik then reveals that he is Link's uncle through his sister, and while disliking his father, acknowledged him as a good man. Davik also shows Link the White Sword, an ancient blade that can stand against Ertegun's magic. However, without the proper skill and determination, Link cannot wield the sword, the blade becoming heavy in his arms when he attempts to use it. Link, wanting to avenge Kyrin's death, accepts Davik's training. Wielding the White Sword The next day, training begins. Davik instructs Link on not only how to wield the White Sword, but how to wield other weapons, such as a bow and arrow, explosives, and magic, such as Farore's Wind and Din's Fire. Link also learns more about Davik himself, such as what he has experienced, how he lost his right hand in a battle, and how he learned to turn his sorrow over his sister's death into fury and ultimately avenged her. Link eventually masters his training, until he has only the White Sword left. Convinced by Davik to let his anger fuel his determination and be aggressive in his tactics, Link finally masters his training, and is "knighted" by Davik. Meanwhile, Ertegun, as Zelda suspected, is not satisfied with the power he has. And worse, Zelda is acting rebellious, aware that Link is still alive. Learning this through Zelda, Ertegun goes into the woods to find the Skull-Kid, whom he had banished before killing Kyrin. Ertegun learns of Link's training and is warned that he is far more powerful then he once was. The Skull-Kid agrees to aid Ertegun, but forces the latter to accept him as his master. Ordered by the Skull-Kid to raid Kakariko Village to draw Link out of hiding, Ertegun gathers a small platoon of soldiers and heads towards the village, to find Davik and Link standing in his way. Link puts his training to excellent use against Ertegun's moblins while Davik faces them with hand-to-hand combat, but Ertegun continues to summon them through dark magic. Realizing that as long as Ertegun lives, the soldiers will keep coming, Davik engages Ertegun in combat. While Link annihilates the soldiers through the Spin Attack and Din's Fire, Davik, though putting up a good fight, is "defeated" by Ertegun. Ertegun fleas and apparently kills Davik, leaving Link alone to seethe in rage. Betrayed Link, determined for revenge, attacks Ertegun's castle, slaying the guards and eventually coming into contact with Aaron, whom he had met before. Aaron informs him the rest of the Royal Guards have turned, and the two continue on together until they reach the Temple of Time, where Ertegun and the Skull Kid are preparing a ritual and are luring Link with Zelda as bait. Ertegun apparently kills Aaron with dark magic while Link fights the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid manages to draw blood from Link, allowing Ertegun to take it along with his blood and Zelda's. Eventually, both opponents are disarmed and are forced into a brawl. The fight ends with Link removing the Skull Kid's mask, revealing Davik, who smiles insanely and states "I guess the gatekeeper did teach you well." As Link stares in astonishment at his traitorous uncle, Ertegun sacrifices the "blood of the three" and unleashes the Triforce, seemingly becoming omnipotent, to the point where even the White Sword has no effect on him. Ertegun and Zelda recognize the sword as one of Ganon's ancient blades. As Ertegun prepares to kill Link, Zelda seems to freeze Ertegun and Davik in time, revealing that the Triforce augmented the power of all three of the chosen ones and that Ganon's spirit is now embedded into Ertegun (the reason he's now immortal). Zelda, with much difficulty, uses Farore's Wind to send herself and Link to safety, where Link awakes to an unconscious Zelda and the village elder. The village elder reveals that it was because of Davik that he was unable to save Kyrin's life and that the only ones who can seal Ganon away are the Sages, the last ones remaining are he (light) and Davik (darkness), but Davik turned traitor out of hatred for the Cycle of Eternity and helped Ertegun rise to power in order to release Ganon. Ertegun was merely a pawn in Davik's plan. The village elder and Davik had worked together to find the original Hero of Time, Link's father. Davik began to train him using the White Sword, the same way he trained Link in order to corrupt him. However, Davik's sister was in love with Link's father, causing Davik to outcast them to the village where they would marry and raise Link and Kyrin. Davik later poisoned his own sister (having earlier claimed Ganon's soldiers killed her) to drive his enemy further into corruption. Link's father left with the White Sword to take his revenge, leaving Link and Kyrin behind and was never seen again. Redemption Enraged, Link demands to know how to kill Ertegun. The village elder speaks of the Master Sword, the only sword that can defeat Ganon. Link takes the shield his father left behind and leaves to find the sword. Zelda awakes, berating the village elder for letting Link go, the elder retorting by saying without choosing against his need for vengeance, he cannot be the hero. Link eventually finds the Master Sword at night, but is prevented from drawing it by what appears to be Dark Link, who taunts him for giving into his hatred so easily. The shadow moves about like a ghost, striking Link multiple times (his sword has no true physical damage). The shadow then reveals itself as Link's father. Having tried to pull the Master Sword himself, he was ambushed by Davik, who took the White Sword and brutally killed him, but not before losing his right hand. Determined not to fail like his father did, Link drops the White Sword, as he is allowed to pull the sword. Letting go of his vengeance, he pulls the sword. Meanwhile, Ertegun begins to feel an agonizing pain (brought about by the Master Sword being drawn). Running to the Temple of Time where Davik is, the prince demands to know what's happening as he disentegrates. As the life of the evil prince is taken, Ganon emerges in his place. Final Battle The newly resurrected Ganon commends Davik for his efforts, ordering him to retrieve the White Sword for the final battle while he retrieves the princess. Encountering the village elder, Ganon effortlessly overpowers him and takes the princess. Link returns to find Zelda gone and the village elder mortally wounded. Seeing the Master Sword, the village elder passes away with the parting word "Mudora". Link arrives at Hyrule Castle to encounter Ganon, Davik, and a captive Zelda. Ganon reveals that he is sure he will win this time as he has killed all Sages, and thus cannot be sealed away. However, as Davik is the last Sage remaining, Ganon, aware of Davik's true intentions, apparently kills the traitorous villain with the Black Sword (the same weapon that Ertegun had wielded earlier on). Link engages Ganon in combat (in what resembles their pen-ultimate battle in Ocarina of Time, but is unable to overpower Ganon. Taking refuge by hiding under the seats in the throne room, Link telepathically communicates with Zelda. Zelda is informed of Davik being Link's uncle, and realizes that Link is a Sage himself. Now knowing that he can defeat Ganon, he frees Zelda and faces Ganon in a swordfight. However, Ganon still remains confident in his victory due to the Book of Mudora (the item that the village elder referred to) has been lost for centuries and cannot be found. Continuing their duel, the two combatants prove to be evenly matched, but Ganon eventually immobilizes Link with dark magic. Meanwhile, Zelda arrives at the Temple of Time and suddenly finds herself in the past, to be greeted by the Sage of Light from that time. The Sage reveals that the ancient temple was created as to send the Book of Mudora to a present time for when it was needed to seal Ganon away. Zelda takes the book and returns to her time to stop Ganon. A New Hero Rises, A New Shadow Falls Zelda returns to find Link exhausted from his fight with Ganon and near death. Seeing the Book of Mudora in the princess' hands, Ganon holds her hostage, threatening to kill her if Link refuses to surrender. Link, refusing to lose more loved ones, breaks Ganon's hold of him with the Master Sword and finishes the Dark Lord off. Link and Zelda seal Ganon away once again, upholding the Cycle of Eternity for another millennia. However, Link looks over to see that Davik has vanished, having left his mask behind. Realizing his traitorous uncle still lives, Link leaves to hunt him down, promising Zelda that he would return. A narration of the Skull Kid then reveals that Zelda now has to rebuild her kingdom piece by piece as the new queen, and is shown to be visited by someone from the future for the Book of Mudora. Meanwhile, Link now hunts for the Sage of Darkness, knowing that he will never see peace until he finds the traitor and stops him. The Skull Kid finishes by saying, "And although his heart is wrought with anguish, he presses on. No longer for revenge, but for justice, and for answers. All the while the legend goes on, waiting to be told by another." A post-credits scene shows Davik playing Saria's Song on a flute, and then saying "Well would you look at that. Looks like your brother's right on our trail." The Sage of Darkness then turns to an alive and healthy Kyrin, who responds only with a smile. Characters *Dan Hogan as Link: The next in the long lineage of the Hero of Time. He starts off as a farm boy, his mother having been poisoned and his father having died in battle. This is what left him alone with his younger brother Kyrin. He never knew of the full extent of his parents' death, and seems to think badly of his father. During Ertegun's rise to power and when Zelda discovers that he himself is the Hero, he trains under Davik, his uncle and one of the Royal Guards, to combat this new threat. He is already gifted with a sword, a skill he inherited from his uncle. However, as he presses on his quest to face Ertegun, it is during a confrontation at Hyrule Castle that he realizes that Ertegun is the least of his problems. *Natalie Feldbusch as Zelda: The princess of Hyrule and descendant of the other Zelda from when the Cycle began. Gifted with the Triforce of Wisdom, she possesses wisdom far beyond her years and can use a limited amount of magic. She hints at feelings for Link, to whom she calls upon to combat Ertegun's threat. At first Zelda blames everything on herself, but later regains her confidence in herself. *Michael Stevenson as Davik: Link's uncle, one of the Royal Guards, and the Sage of Darkness. When Kyrin is apparently killed, Davik takes Link and trains him in the arts of the warrior in order to prepare him for his duties as the Hero. It's later revealed that he serves under Ganon, and as such was setting the stage for his arrival, filling Link's heart with hate and malice through their training, aiding Ertegun in conquering Hyrule as the Skull Kid and embedding Ganon's soul into Ertegun, while convincing Ertegun that he served him. Truly, he serves not Ertegun, not Ganon, but himself, and is fixated on one goal: the end of the Cycle of Eternity which he despises. He survives at the end and is now on the run from Link, with Kyrin as either hostage or follower. Though it is unknown what he plans with Kyrin and what his next course of action will be, it is clear that he is ever determined to see the Cycle come to an end. As the Sage of Darkness, Davik can manipulate the element of shadow, and likely other forms of magic as well. The only form of magic he's seen performing is changing his voice while disguised as the Skull Kid. Davik also taught Ertegun how to perform dark magic, eluding to the fact that Davik may be far more powerful then he shows. He will almost certainly use magic in the sequel. Davik is also the last of the Sheikah warriors, and so is an extremely proficient fighter, being ambidextrous, trained in all forms of combat, and possesses an extreme tolerance to pain. He lost his right hand and some parts of his fingers on his left hand when he killed Link's father, but operates with only his left hand easily. Davik is responsible for the deaths of both of Link's parents, one of whom was his own sister. This makes him the most hated enemy of Link. Davik is highly intelligent, being able to develop a complex master plan that not even Zelda or Ganon anticipated. Despite this, he also shows signs of psychopathy, being an extreme sadist and is unable to feel empathy. This is mainly shown when he poisoned his own sister to bring about the undoing of Link's father and when he gleefully and brutally murdered Link's father later. His malicious and sadistic personality showed itself even after he lost his right hand and was bleeding horribly. He is also hinted to be a narcissist. Though he was portrayed by Michael Stevenson, his voice as Skull Kid was portrayed by Dan Hogan, who found it fun to have a voice that "wasn't coming out of his own mouth". When asked about his character, Michael stated, "The Sage of Darkness is kind of a crazy guy. There's a lot of mystery, a lot of insanity behind the character, sort of a Joker-like character. Except there's a lot of hate, a lot of bitterness towards people. You can't tell whether he's lying or telling the truth, his thoughts and feelings are just unreal." Michael also stated that while in essence, he played two characters, he felt he played three. This was because the gatekeeper and the Skull-Kid were merely guises taken by Davik to stay hidden from the Village Elder. *Connor Osborn as Ertegun: The prince of Gerudo Valley and young descendant of Ganon. As the descendant of Ganon, he has inherited the dark magic that his ancestor possessed, but cannot use it as well as the Dark One himself. He has a lust for power and a short temper, longing to gain control of Hyrule, assasinate the king, and take the Triforce for himself. He also seems to desire Princess Zelda. However, Ertegun in the end proved be little more then a tool of the Sage of Darkness. When Connor was asked about his character, he said: "Ertegun's kind of like this inexperienced villain; he tries to look tough, he tries to act tough, but really he just doesn't know what he's doing." This is correct seeing as he relies on the Sage of Darkness to solve all his problems even after he fired him and falls whenever things are not going as expected. *Blake Henderson as Kyrin: Link's younger, 12 year old brother. He was only three when his mother passed away. He was with Link when they grew up on the farm. He looked up to Link, though felt as if he were looked down upon. He is apparently killed by Ertegun as to make Link suffer before he died, but was later shown alive in a post-credits scene. It is unknown where his allegiance currently lies, but it is known that he is held by Davik, whether hostage or ally is unknown. It is implied by Link's heritage as the Sage of Darkness that he is one as well. This may help to give him a crucial role in the sequel; one bigger then his previous. *Nick Brys as Ganon: The prince of Gerudo Valley and the one referred to in legend as the Dark One. Due to possessing the Triforce of Power, he is immortal and has control over powerful dark magic. He has failed to gain the Triforce many times, being sealed away by the different incarnations of the Hero of Time and the princess of Hyrule. However, each time he has returned, he has killed a Sage, the only ones with the power to seal him away. And this time, he has a new ally in the form of the Sage of Darkness, who has come to "even the scales", though for his own agenda. Ganon wields two ancient blades, one known as the Black Sword, the other the White Sword. He seems to prefer the Black Sword more, however, but also uses alot of Dark Magic similiar to the magic he uses in Ocarina of Time. *Steve Hogan as the Village Elder: The Sage of Light and the elder of Link's village. He has helped Link to raise his farm and raised him as a father figure. He was once a close friend of Davik, until he betrayed the Sages. The Village Elder attempted to save Kyrin's life and the village when Ertegun arrived with four poultry warriors, but was repelled by Davik, who killed his squire and forced him to flee. He later told Link the truth of what had transpired, helping to rid him of the vengeance in his heart. He is later killed by Ganon while defending Zelda, but with his last breath, tries to tell Link about the Book of Mudora. *Josh Dixon as Aaron: One of the Royal Guards and Zelda's bodyguard. He is the most loyal of the Royal Guards and the only one who didn't turn. He appears to be the most skilled fighter in the movie, using lightning fast and powerful strikes with his short katana to penetrate his opponents' defenses. He seems to hold his skills with pride, flourishing the opportunity to use these skills whenever possible. During his last appearance in the film, he is struck with a purple fireball thrown by Ertegun. Though he appears to have been killed by this, it is hinted by Josh Dixon, the director and the person who played Aaron that he may have survived (likely due to Ertegun not having truly wanted to kill him). *Dan Hogan as "Lumpy": A soldier who serves under Ertegun. Though his true name is never revealed, he is nicknamed "Lumpy" by Link due to his hunched appearance. While he does not appear to be human, it is unknown what kind of creature he is exactly, though he is most likely a moblin. He is killed near the end of the film by Zelda after a failed attempt to kill the princess while she was searching for the Book of Mudora. Sequel Ever since the first film's success, there have been requests for a sequel. Eventually, Josh Dixon announced on Twitter and later Facebook and Myspace, that indeed there would be one. He has recently started video updates with Dan Hogan to discuss the production of the sequel, The Sage of Darkness: Remnant of Shadows. The sequel will have no ties to The Legend of Zelda series. Link will be referred to as "The Hero", Zelda as "The Queen", and Ganon as "The Dark Lord". However, original characters such as Davik and Kyrin will keep their names. They have stated the fact that they intend to put much plot into this film, so much that they may split it into two films. They also stated that they will be looking for other independent film studios to help with the budget of the film by making a teaser trailer to gain their attention. It takes place five years after the original film, and the Hero is close to giving up on his search for Davik. The Dark Lord's gone, but now the world faces the threat that Davik poses. There will be a "remnant of shadows" that will pose as the evil in the human heart "killing the world like a cancer". The conflict in the story was described as "compassion for humanity vs disgust for humanity". Dan Hogan will be returning for the film, as will Josh Dixon and Michael Stevenson. Natalie Feldbusch will return for the teaser trailer, and will most likely return for the film itself. However, it is currently unclear whether or not Blake Henderson will return as Kyrin, as Dan Hogan states that he's "in a different place in life then he used to be". Reception As a fan film, The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness received mainly positive critical reception and many people hail the original plot as its strongest point. Criticisms include the plot's very loose ties to the games' storyline and several obvious mistakes scattered throughout the movie(such as characters wearing jeans). To date, The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness remains one of the most well received Zelda fan-films. References External links * Official YouTube Channel * Official MySpace Profile * Official Vimeo Profile * Official Twitter Profile * Official Facebook Profile Category:Zelda Culture